


心之所向（Heart's Own Desire）

by yuukanda0604



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Professor Tony Stark, Student Peter Parker, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukanda0604/pseuds/yuukanda0604
Summary: 或許麻瓜科學雜誌上的「宇宙大爆炸」有其道理，他的護法失靈全然是時間線錯亂的緣故。彼得・帕克揮去魔杖前端的銀色煙霧，挫敗地想著。「彼得・帕克先生。」東尼・史塔克，黑魔法防禦代理教授雙臂交叉在胸前說道。霍格華茲AU，黑魔法防禦教授！Tony Stark/赫夫帕夫學生！Peter Parker。收錄於Dora的鐵蟲（Starker）本子《What If》的插花稿。It is written in Traditional Chinese. I'm working on translating it into English. Hopefully it will be soon.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	心之所向（Heart's Own Desire）

或許麻瓜科學雜誌上的「宇宙大爆炸」有其道理，他的護法失靈全然是時間線錯亂的緣故。

彼得・帕克揮去魔杖前端的銀色煙霧，挫敗地想著。

不同於以往人們認為的大爆炸產生了宇宙，大爆炸之後只是讓時間產生轉向，於是穿過了J點後產生有了時間、空間、維度的立體宇宙，如果一切倒退回大爆炸並往另一個方向前進，則會產生相反時間線的鏡像宇宙。這也可以解釋麻瓜世界和魔法世界的相似與不同之處，或許麻瓜世界是魔法世界的奇點，而他的護法在五年級學期初遭受塌縮而退回沒有魔法的狀態。

除了物理宇宙學，這也可能與他深愛的量子力學、化學、天文學有關，一切都是天體運行產生的重力改變導致的結果。 _為什麼這些科目都沒有提及魔法？_ 彼得皺緊眉頭，他在十一歲之前就全部塞進腦子裡的探索頻道節目應該能為他的困境提供一點解釋才是。梅嬸總說他的小腦袋瓜總是轉不停，才會有這麼多「奇異」的煩惱。彼得知道自己很聰明，他本來應該在十一歲以資優生的資格進入高中，十五歲進入麻省理工，成為史上最年輕的太空人。

「帕克先生。」

或許眼下的問題是人類前所未見的全新領域？他可以就魔法和麻瓜科學之間的關係加以研究，比如漂浮咒是一種重力之間的轉換，或是施咒物品周圍大氣壓力的改變所致，這也牽涉到如何改變小範圍內的物理條件——這麼說來，屏障咒就是大範圍的物質改變囉？

魔法說不定也牽涉了心理學。酷刑咒其實是在對象的腦海內施加痛苦，以讓皮肉讓不留痕跡。彼得想起他暑假讀完的《魔法概論》提及任何魔法源於本心，某種層面是記憶與經驗疊加，或許結合上述理論就能導出護法失靈的解決方法——

「彼得・帕克先生。」

彼得猛然回神，發現他站在教室正中央，同學們在他的身後圍成了半圓形，以不耐煩的表情看著他，他旁邊的奈德吞了口口水，緊張地抬起手比向前方。彼得心頭一涼，想起他還在黑魔法防禦課的課堂上。

「赫夫帕夫扣五分。」

東尼・史塔克，黑魔法防禦代理教授雙臂交叉在胸前說道。

同學們發出不滿的哼聲，彼得低下頭避開眾人的目光。

下課鐘聲適時響起，史塔克教授宣布本週作業是一卷羊皮紙的幻形怪短論文，同學們迅速散去，彼得不想應付針對他的低聲討論而故意緩慢地收拾羽毛筆和課本，等他收好時教室已經空了，只剩奈德站在門口朝他揮手。彼得瞥了一眼在講桌邊整理東西的史塔克教授，決定鑽過課桌椅之間悄聲離開。

「帕克先生，請留步。」史塔克教授開口，他甚至沒有從桌上的文件堆中抬頭，「利茲先生，你可以先離開了。」

彼得收住腳步，和奈德緊張地互看了一眼，他點了點頭，奈德小聲說了抱歉後轉身離去。

史塔克教授揮手關上門，同時施加了消音咒，但不對彼得多做表示，只是繼續翻看桌上的羊皮紙，彼得杵在離講桌幾步遠的地方，他的雙手緊緊抓著背包的肩帶，不知如何是好。這個背包是東尼—— _史塔克教授_ ——買給他的十歲生日禮物，上頭有他喜愛的英雄漫畫人物圖案，他特地在入學前從衣櫃裡找出來帶到學校，逢人就興奮地講述他深愛的故事，但多數同學都是巫師家族出身，完全不懂麻瓜文化，此舉只讓他變成校園中特立獨行的存在。

彼得想到他失靈的護法，頓時一股沈重壓力按住他的胸口，或許他根本不應該來霍格華茲唸書。

史塔克教授從講桌後起身，彼得本能地後退一步，卻差點跌倒，好不容易站穩後他低下頭盯著自己的鞋子。史塔克教授的訂製皮鞋出現在他的雙腳前面，彼得吞了口口水。

「彼得。」史塔克教授開口，聲音比起上課時輕柔許多。

彼得無謂地掙扎了一會兒才抬起頭來。史塔克教授雙手插在西裝褲口袋裡，眉頭緊皺，但姿態又矛盾地令人感覺漫不經心。他是全校唯一身著三件式西裝而非巫師袍的教授，訂製羊毛背心貼合他的上半身，緊實的臂膀藏在熨燙平整的白色襯衫底下，即使半數學校教授與某些家世淵源的學生認為史塔克教授各方面多麽不成體統，彼得仍然明白他席捲全校的魅力。一瞬間彼得心頭上的壓力似乎變成了其他東西，他在舌頭上嚐到淡淡的苦澀，他垂下雙眼。

史塔克教授嘆了一口氣，沈默許久，彼得幾乎以為他會就此讓他離開。

「彼得，你可以告訴我你怎麼了嗎？」

彼得覺得口中的那股苦味變得尖銳，他輕聲回應。「我不懂您的意思——教授。」

「我說話的時候眼睛看著我，帕克先生。」

嚴厲的語氣讓彼得不禁縮了一下，他抬起眼，卻看見教授摘下眼鏡，抬起手用力掐了一下眉間，看上去好似後悔又或許是疲倦。彼得不敢多想，卻也不知如何應對，他想起與眼前的這個人無話不談的那些日子，或許那也是另一個宇宙裡發生的事情。

「我換個說法，」史塔克教授最後說道，「你有什麼事情想跟我說嗎？」

彼得看著教授深色的眼眸，試著在其中找到一點久違的熟悉感。

「我沒有什麼問題，」他的聲音聽在自己耳中都像是辯解，「我不理解您為何會這麼問我，教授。」

「別跟我來『教授』那一套，」史塔克教授再度在胸前交叉雙手，語氣裡染上幾分急躁，「你知道我有多了解你，彼得。」

「為什麼我的護法不出現了？」彼得意識過來之前已經問出口，他聽見自己的聲音裡壓抑著沒來由的憤怒，「如果你還像以前一樣了解我，應該能為我解釋這一點， _東尼叔叔_ 。」

東尼像是為彼得突如其來的情緒感到震驚，他睜大了雙眼，彼得以為他會就此說些什麼，但他只是轉過身去走到講桌邊，好一會兒後才重新轉過來面對彼得，他的表情已經恢復平靜，只有緊抓著桌沿的雙手洩露了情緒。

「護法和你的心理狀態相關，所以我才問你最近發生了什麼事情。」

彼得用力搖頭，「我沒有發生什麼事情，我不知道您想問什麼。」

「這樣說吧，為什麼我來了之後，你都不願意跟我說話？」東尼離開講桌往彼得走來，「你甚至翹掉了我的護法課。別辯解，我知道你沒有生病。」

彼得悄悄往後退了一步，他想說話，但最後只是用力咬了嘴唇。

東尼皺緊眉頭。「我做錯了什麼嗎？難道你不希望我來這裡教書？」

「你只會待一年而已。」彼得說。

「你沒有回答我的問題。」

彼得用力眨去眼下突然浮出的刺痛感，同時近似氣憤的情緒卻脹滿他的胸口。

「明明是你不希望我表現出認識你的樣子。」彼得逼自己看著東尼說道。

他想起學期初第一堂黑魔法防禦課結束的當天晚上，他興高采烈地來到東尼的辦公室，希望能與他說上一些話，但是東尼只是短暫露出驚訝的表情，旋即淡淡地說他只在預約時間接受詢問，還有學生不應該這麼晚了還在外閒晃，揮揮手將彼得趕了出去。從那一日起，彼得用盡辦法避開東尼，甚至在黑魔法防禦課堂上開始缺席，直到校醫不願意再幫他開病假為止。

「我不想讓其他人對你另眼相待。」東尼說道，「你太——我知道這年紀的小鬼有多麽地，」東尼揮揮手，最後挫敗地嘆了一口氣，「你的護法什麼時候開始出問題的？」

彼得愣了一下，他眨眨眼，不安地挪動雙腳的重心。

「……大概三個月前。」

也就是東尼開始任教的時候。

上課鐘聲打破兩人之間的沈默，彼得抓準機會開口。「我要去上魔藥學了，可以讓我離開了嗎——教授？」

東尼抓了一把頭髮，淺嘆了一口氣。「去吧，」他說，「我會幫你寫遲到的假條給史拉轟教授。」

彼得低聲道謝，轉身快步離去，東尼在他走到門口時叫住了他。

「彼得，你的護法……可能會發生改變。」

彼得側過頭偷看了東尼一眼，卻發現東尼正出神地盯著自己的魔杖，或許東尼並無意讓他聽見這句話，但更有可能是彼得自己聽錯了。東尼發現了彼得的目光，他抬起頭，將魔杖收進西裝外套內側的口袋裡。

「總之，如果你有需要的話，你知道哪裡可以找到我。」

彼得伸手搭上門把時悄聲說道：「其他人總是對我另眼相待，教授。」

他說完便推門迅速離開，直到抵達通往魔藥學地窖教室的螺旋梯時，他才想起東尼大可輕易阻止他，但是東尼只是解開了門鎖咒與消音咒，彼得內心湧起一股溫暖又躁動的情緒，或許近日以來感到躊躇不安的不只是他。他搖搖頭，試圖甩去這些無關緊要的想法，推開地窖大門進入瀰漫各色煙霧的魔藥學教室，在同學好奇的目光中走到最後一張桌子。

_其他人總是對我另眼相待。_ 晚些時候，彼得坐在寢室裡的四柱大床上回想這段話，旁邊床上的奈德已經睡得夢話連連。彼得雙手抱著膝蓋，他的超級英雄背包擺在腳跟前方，他伸手碰觸英雄角色圖案的橢圓銀色眼睛，藏在底下的觸控LED燈在漆黑的寢室裡照出溫暖的黃光，一瞬間他感覺自己似乎回到了小時候，躲在親手搭建的棉被堡壘底下。

「其他人總是對我另眼相待，」彼得將臉埋進膝蓋裡，小聲對自己說，「只有你一直都不一樣。」

/

彼得十歲時得知自己是個巫師。

十歲生日的前一晚，彼得做了一個惡夢，夢中的他在一片無邊無際的紅色大地上拼命奔跑，震耳欲聾的狂風捲著沙塵擊打他，推著他前進，他穿過為雷電照亮的漫天煙霧，來到一片戰火肆虐的荒野。他的眼目所及一片猩紅，紅色土地、紅色鮮血、紅色烈火，濃煙中有幾道佇立的人影像是風中枯樹，隨時都會消散，彼得似乎認識他們，其中卻有兩個人對他而言全然陌生。雷電從天而降，照亮一切，那兩個人轉過頭來，彼得在他們的眼睛與臉龐上看見了自己的影子——爸爸、媽媽。

戰場正中央的人抬起頭，像是仰望著從天空上出現的東西，然後他舉起手，一團光芒出現在他的掌心上，彼得認得那個人。他張口呼喚，狂風卻從他的嘴竄進他的體內，在深處刮起風暴，他抬起手，看見他的指尖一點一點化作粉末。

彼得哭著醒來，發現他的房間像是遭到風暴侵襲，桌椅碎裂倒塌，衣櫃的門破了一個大洞，他珍愛的太空船模型全部漂浮在半空中，像是隨時準備飛到窗外去。最奇怪的是空中飄散著像是星星的細小光點，一切都讓彼得回想起惡夢裡的場景，他不禁放聲大哭。

梅嬸衝了進來，她看了一眼房內的慘狀卻似乎立刻明白怎麼一回事，她緊緊將彼得擁入懷中。不久之後，東尼叔叔也出現了，他在門口等了一會，然後抬起手在空中揮動了幾下，突然間像是時光倒流，傢俱的碎片從各處飄浮起來拼回原狀，衣櫃門上的洞也如植物重新生長一般填補起來。彼得從梅嬸的肩膀上探出頭看著這一切發生，然後看見東尼叔叔再次揮手，所有太空船模型都穩穩地落回恢復原狀的桌面上，彼得想起那是東尼叔叔陪他一起拼裝的太空船。

然後東尼叔叔來到他面前。

「彼得，」他以一種彼得不熟悉的嚴肅語氣開口，印象中的自在全然不見蹤影，「我要告訴你一件很重要的事情。」

彼得・帕克，你是個巫師。

彼得記得當時的自己哽住了呼吸，然後在東尼擁抱他的瞬間爆出了更大的哭聲。天花板的角落裡，兩顆星子不斷靠近，最後散發強烈光芒然後炸成彩色星雲，像是超新星。

他是個巫師。

這一切解釋了彼得成長過程以來的許多疑惑，以及他周圍層出不窮的各種怪事，比如他在受到惡霸欺負的時候總能毫髮無傷地脫身，學校裡的自動販賣機會多掉幾包零食。但是，他的魔法並不是他如此聰明的原因。 _你的聰明獨屬於你_ ，東尼叔叔這麼說的時候眼角微微彎起，像是為他驕傲，彼得心頭充滿溫暖。

彼得這也才知道他身邊的人從來都不一般。以東尼叔叔的朋友，史蒂夫・羅傑斯叔叔來說吧——彼得一直以為羅傑斯叔叔是警察，但其實他是正氣師，也就是巫師界的警察。東尼叔叔總抱怨他是個專挑人毛病的老古板，但彼得知道他們其實十分要好，東尼叔叔只是不喜歡被人糾正「措辭」；布魯斯・班納叔叔學識淵博，精通魔藥學與符咒學，在麻瓜的量子物理學上也有所研究，目前擔任霍格華茲的校醫。彼得覺得他是全世界最溫柔的人，但班納叔叔靦腆怕生，總說自己會不小心傷害別人，許久之後彼得才知道他曾經被狼人咬過，日子過得十分辛苦；娜塔莉・羅曼諾夫阿姨 _確實是個特務_ ，她隸屬於美國的巫師情報機構神盾局。然而，這些人當中最奇特的應當是史蒂芬・史傳奇叔叔，如果說他們之中有誰原本就像是巫師，那鐵定是史傳奇叔叔。他經常講述各種複雜的理論，說明世界之中還有世界，探討空間與維度如何和時間相互影響。現在彼得回想起來，或許這就是以科學解釋魔法。東尼叔叔總會在史傳奇叔叔發表理論時插話，他說彼得的小腦瓜已經夠複雜了，這麼做只會讓他更加混亂。

但是，彼得喜歡這些混亂。一直以來，他總是格格不入，而今這一切都有最好的解釋。他是個巫師，他和未曾見過面的爸爸、媽媽，以及他最喜歡的東尼叔叔屬於同一個世界。

然而在十一歲生日，也就是霍格華茲開學之前一個月，彼得突然感到恐慌。如果這一切都是個錯誤怎麼辦？說不定他到了霍格華茲之後，才會發現他根本不是個巫師。如果他在學校表現太差被退學，他又能去哪裡？如果其他人依舊覺得他怪裡怪氣，他還是交不到朋友該如何是好？他在想什麼，他不過是彼得・帕克，對太空與火箭模型過度執著的怪小子。

東尼叔叔在他滿腦思緒的時候掀開棉被堡壘的門，探進頭來。

「我可以進來嗎？」

彼得抹抹眼淚，往旁邊挪了一點位置，東尼縮起身子鑽了進去。彼得從空隙之間看見空中漂浮的細小光點，這些「星星」是惡夢之後唯一留下來的東西。

東尼坐在彼得身邊，他揮了手似乎打算施展無形伸展咒（彼得上星期讀完了《進階符咒學》），但最後他放下手，跟彼得一起擠在狹窄的空間裡。

「你想告訴我怎麼回事嗎？」東尼說。

彼得抽抽鼻子，半張臉埋進膝蓋裡。「我不想去學校，」他說，「我想要當一般人，如果我去了霍格華茲，我就再也不會是一般人了，」彼得忍住眼淚，聲音顫抖，「我就不能當太空人了。」

東尼點頭，安靜許久，藏在棕色鏡片後的眼眸充滿思量，當他開口時語氣十分認真。「你知道我怎麼想的嗎？如果有誰可以當個巫師又上太空，那一定是你。」

彼得眨去眼淚。「真的嗎？」

「你與眾不同，」東尼回答，而不知怎地這件事從他口中說出來就成了好事，「做好唯一一件只有你能做到的事，最重要的事，你就可以成為任何人。」

彼得皺起眉頭，完全不明白，東尼叔叔什麼時候變得跟史傳奇叔叔一樣，淨是講一些讓人聽不懂的話呢？大抵是他的表情洩漏了心思，東尼露出笑容，伸手揉亂他的頭髮。

「做你自己，永遠與眾不同。」他說，「我喜歡你的與眾不同。追隨你的心，你可以成為任何事物。」

彼得似懂非懂，只覺得那碰觸他的手好溫暖，他側頭靠在東尼的肩膀上。

「我成為太空巫師的時候，你也會陪在我身邊嗎？」

東尼親了一下彼得的額頭，「我相信你，彼得・帕克。」

心之所向，彼得想著。東尼叔叔相信他，這就是他所需要的一切了。

然而，開學日當天，東尼叔叔沒有出現。彼得攥著東尼送給他的背包站在月台等候許久，直到火車鳴笛時才和梅嬸用力擁抱，保證他會好好吃飯，匆忙跳上火車。他在車廂內看著月台上揮手告別的人群，卻沒有在其中找到他熟悉的身影。

列車啟動，揮手的梅嬸愈縮愈小，直到月台消失在他的視線之外，彼得才發現自己的眼睛濕濕的。

接下來的五年裡，東尼・史塔克像是消失一般杳無音訊，彼得寫的信也從未收到回音。

五年級開學時，校長鄧不利多宣佈本學年有幸聘請一位遠從美國來的巫師擔任黑魔法防禦代理教授。東尼出現在教職員餐桌邊的瞬間，彼得感覺胸口再度被風暴席捲，他慌亂的表情一定很明顯，身旁的奈德才會焦急地問他怎麼了。

東尼從教職員餐桌的一端轉過頭來，他似乎看見了彼得。

東尼叔叔還會認得他嗎？彼得立刻低下頭。

之後他去了東尼的辦公室，東尼的反應像是不願意認得他。

事情也就這樣了。

/

聖誕樹讓彼得意識到十二月不知不覺到來了。

彼得睜開眼睛時發現他躺在醫院廂房的病床上，消毒魔藥的味道飄散在空氣中。醫院廂房靠近角落的窗戶邊有一株正在緩緩旋轉的聖誕樹，泡泡狀的球體裡面包著不同顏色的雪花，圍繞著聖誕樹漂浮，樹身掛著象徵四個學院的彩色飾帶，細小的光點不斷發出鈴鐺聲繞著聖誕樹撒下金色粉末。彼得瞇著眼睛看了一會，好像看見了迅速拍動的翅膀，他在能看得更清楚之前感到一陣暈眩，只好再次閉上眼睛。

「彼得？」

他的左側傳來聲音，彼得轉過頭去，立刻有人一手按在他的肩上，接著金屬刮過地板的聲音響起，彼得猜想是那人從椅子上起身；按在肩上的手移到彼得的頸側，扶他起身時順勢滑到他肩胛骨之間的位置幫著他坐好，並接著在他的身後墊了幾枚枕頭。

彼得眨去暈眩感，轉過頭看見東尼站在床邊，手裡拿了一個冒煙的馬克杯。

「東尼叔叔？」

「班納說你醒來就把這杯喝下去。」東尼放開手，馬克杯飄到彼得面前。

馬克杯中的紫色液體散發珍珠母的光澤，煙霧氣味十分刺鼻，彼得嗆得連連咳嗽。東尼低聲說了些什麼，彼得沒有聽清楚，他伸出雙手捧著馬克杯，東尼在彼得喝下藥水時施展漂浮咒減輕彼德的負擔。看似溫熱的藥水入喉的瞬間卻是無比冰涼，彼得感覺自己從胸腔到腹部瞬間結冰，他忍不住用力打了個哆嗦，東尼從他手中拿過杯子放到床邊的小桌上，他接著坐到病床邊的椅子裡，輕輕揮手讓看到一半的書消失，彼得瞥見那是一本麻瓜花邊新聞雜誌。

「你感覺怎麼樣，孩子？」東尼開口道。

所以他沒有聽錯，彼得想著。他多久沒有聽見東尼這麼叫他了，分離的五年之後，東尼面對他的態度總是公正到近乎冷漠，突然聽見熟悉的稱呼，彼得反而不知如何是好。

「東尼——史塔克教授，你怎麼在這裡？」

「我當然在這裡。還有，是東尼，這裡只有我們兩個人。」東尼皺著眉頭說，交疊的雙腿換了一邊，動作頗為侷促。

彼得注意到東尼今天並沒有穿著授課時的三件式西裝，而是一件黑色上衣，外頭罩著深藍色連帽外套，腳上是一雙某年輕品牌的慢跑鞋，休閒的模樣讓彼得想到總是陪他擠在沙發上看探索頻道直到入夜，禁不起疲倦而睡著的東尼叔叔，彼得的心頭湧上一股暖意。

「我沒事的。」彼得以安撫的語氣說道。

「你從一百呎的地方摔下來，」東尼的語氣毫不放心，「你就不應該覺得沒事。」

東尼的語氣緊繃，表情氣惱，藏於其後的情緒卻讓彼得不得其解。

彼得回想起昨天的狀況，他在赫夫帕夫對戰史萊哲林的準決賽中出了意外，他為了打擊一顆快浮而沒有注意到從下方飛來的搏格，因此被狠狠撞下掃帚從高空中墜落。他記得咻咻冷風刮過他的身體，他不斷往下掉。 _我會死_ ，他當時想著，甚至來不及害怕。

「沒有那麼糟糕，有人施了魔法減緩我下降的速度。」彼得說。

突然之間，彼得感覺自己的下降速度變慢了，空氣像是一朵巨大的雲輕輕將他托起，讓他一點一點往下掉落，所以他落地時的傷勢只有被搏格打斷的左腿。如果不是同學布萊德自作聰明胡亂施法，讓他的腿像是打了鋼條一般只能完全伸直，一點彎折都做不到的話，他的傷勢只需要三分鐘就能痊癒。

現在他得在醫院廂房待上一整個星期，或許還會錯過聖誕舞會，彼得懊惱地嘆了一口氣。

「顯然下降的速度不夠慢，」東尼突然說，聲音小到似乎像在自言自語，「你還是斷了一條腿。」

「我的腿不是摔斷的——」彼得接話，為東尼語氣裡自責皺緊眉頭，他突然明白過來而睜大了眼睛，「是你施展了慢速咒嗎？」

東尼伸手梳過已經翹得亂糟糟的頭髮。

「上半場獨得五十分，那個後空翻救球很漂亮，你的父親當年——」他停頓下來，彷彿覺得自己說錯了話，「做得好。」

彼得沒有漏看東尼微微揚起的嘴角，雖然那點笑容一下子就消失了。

「……我以為你沒空來看我的魁地奇。」

東尼抹了一把臉，沈默重回兩人之間。彼得看著東尼，曾經親近的人卻避開了目光，一切讓彼得不知道如何是好。他們之間怎麼了？彼得想著，這種感覺像是曾今緊抱在懷裡，賜予他溫暖的美好事物突然消失了，他卻久久才發現，又或許那一切未曾存在——到底是什麼呢？彼得也說不上來。

東尼在彼得想出解答之前率先打破沉默，他從椅子底下拿出一個紙袋。「我回到英國之前才買的，所以不是最新的期數，但我想你錯過了不少。」

「……回到英國之前？」

對於彼得的疑問，東尼顯然無意多做解釋，只把紙袋放在覆蓋彼得的毛毯上，示意他打開。彼得解開看起來是麻瓜商店販售的聖誕緞帶，扔開包裝用的廢紙，然後抽出裡面的東西：五本英雄漫畫雜誌，都是彼得最喜歡的人物，他小心地翻開，熟悉的彩色油墨味道與紙質觸感讓他不禁露出燦爛笑容。

「你記得，」他抬起頭望向東尼，「你都記得。」

東尼聳了聳肩膀，動作看似隨性卻掩不住其中的刻意，他放開交叉的雙腿，往後靠到椅背上。「我本來想給你多帶幾本，或是乾脆點買下那間書店，但後面有人在追我。」

彼得闔上書本，「東尼……你剛才說『回到英國之前』是什麼意思？」

東尼看上去沒有預料到彼得的問題，他像是被施展全身鎖咒一般停下所有動作，雙眼直直望向彼得，最後用力閉上嘴，無論他原本打算說些什麼，此刻都硬是吞了回去。

「彼得、聽著——」

「那五年你去了哪裡？」彼得緊緊攥著手中的雜誌，薄紙在他的抓握裡皺成一團，「為什麼我完全沒有你的消息？到底發生什麼事情了？」

東尼垂下眼睛，「我不能告訴你，」他又改口，「沒什麼好說的，彼得。那不是什麼會讓你開心的故事，一切都結束了。」

「我想知道， _東尼_ 。」

彼得想起他的夢，那些消失的記憶，那些或許他從來未曾擁有的事物，消退已久的風暴回到他體內。

「你不知道這五年來我是怎麼想的，我以為你已經——然後你又回來了。就算是不好的事情，我也想知道……拜託。」

東尼看著彼得許久，他今天沒有戴眼鏡，彼得在他眼中看見了許多難以言明的情緒，他第一次覺得東尼看起來很疲倦。東尼長長嘆了一口氣，短暫地閉上雙眼。

「我就是沒辦法對你說『不』。」他低聲說道，「該死，史蒂夫知道會殺了我。」

「拜託。」彼得壓下一絲湧上的罪惡感，再次開口。

「我回了美國一趟，」東尼擺擺手，像是想說服自己一切無關緊要，「神盾局找到了一條跟當年事件有關的重要線索，所以我和史蒂夫去調查——」

「什麼當年的事情？」

「彼得——」

醫院廂房的門被大力推開，門板撞上牆壁，班納狼狽地走進來，他的治療師袍被燒破了好幾個洞，領子邊緣象徵醫者的紫色飾帶變成了黑色，右胸處本應繡著柳樹龍膽花的地方現在是一個邊緣燒焦的圓洞，露出底下的皮膚，他的頭髮還冒著陣陣灰煙。

「聖誕煙火！誰會在人來人往的走廊上放聖誕煙火？我會變成狼人都是被這群學生氣的。」

他暴躁地雙手往空中一揮，頭頂的灰煙變得更濃密了。他似乎沒有注意到醫院廂房內的彼得和東尼，逕自掠過他們走進辦公室裡，接著從辦公室傳來東西掉落的巨大聲響，彼得嚇得跳了起來，東尼同時從椅子上起身。幸好不久之後班納就重新出現，衣著乾淨整齊，頭髮不再冒煙，當他走來彼得病床邊的時候，又是那個溫柔和藹的班納叔叔了。

「彼得，你感覺還好嗎？」

彼得點點頭，班納看了一眼東尼，皺起眉頭，但最後什麼都沒問，只是抽出魔杖在床邊小桌上的馬克杯上輕敲兩下，杯中立刻出現冒著白煙的粉紅色液體。

「這會減緩生骨水發揮藥效時的疼痛，幫助你入睡。」

彼得接過馬克杯仰頭喝下，藥水喝起來像是草莓花草茶，讓他感覺身體裡湧起一陣暖意。班納在彼得喝藥水時拿著魔杖在他的傷腿上空緩慢來回比劃，表情專注，等彼得喝完時他輕點魔杖讓頂端的光芒熄滅，同時讓馬克杯消失。

「骨頭今天晚上會開始生長，你的身體其他部分會痛嗎？」

彼得搖搖頭，「謝謝班納叔叔。」

班納點頭，然後皺眉看向東尼。「你也被聖誕煙火炸到了嗎？」

「感天謝地，我一下課就遠離那群小鬼了。」

「看來過往也不總是讓人懷念。」班納說道，他和東尼畢竟是同學，東尼以前的瘋狂他可是一清二楚。

「你要留下來嗎？你可以睡隔壁那張病床，」班納說道，「我當場把煙火的事情都解決了，今天不會再有人進來了。」

「東尼叔叔？」

東尼露出了為難的表情，他抬起手似乎想揉弄彼得的頭髮，但又把手收了了回去。

「不了，我就不打擾病人休息了。」他站起身，「再說，我還要去接娜塔莎，她想在聖誕舞會之前參觀一下霍格華茲和活米村。」

「娜塔莎阿姨？」

「我們的娜塔莉嗎？」

東尼疑惑地看了同時發問的兩人，然後聳了肩膀。「就是『我們的』娜塔莎，世界上有一個娜塔莎就夠了，再多幾個我們就沒機會過聖誕節了。」

彼得無意識地抓緊毛毯，「你會跟她一起參加聖誕舞會？」

東尼應了一聲，卻發現班納和彼得依舊直盯著他，一副等待他解釋的模樣，他煩躁地抓弄頭髮。

「她想來參加聖誕舞會，所以問我是否能以教職員的身份邀請她參加，我只好『問』她願不願意當我的舞伴。」

「你問她了嗎？她答應了嗎？」班納的語氣莫名急躁，他甚至往前踏了半步。

東尼退後了一些。「我敢不問她嗎？對，她答應了，所以我現在才要去接她，我剛才說的話你們都沒聽見嗎？」然後他皺緊眉頭，狐疑地看向班納，「你到底為什麼這麼關心？」

班納含糊地說了聲「沒什麼」，然後搖了搖頭。

「彼得，好好養病，我會再來看你。當個乖孩子，知道嗎？」

彼得感覺自己的某一部分被抽空了，他茫然地點點頭，揪緊了手裡的毛毯。「好，」他說，「我沒問題的，東尼叔叔。我也、我也有舞伴了。」

這句話倒是讓東尼陷入了一段沈默，他的表情變得很僵硬，一會兒後才點點頭，伸手揉弄彼得的頭髮，動作十分緊繃又勉強。

「很好，好孩子。」他在病床邊逗留了一會兒，像是想再說些什麼，但最後只是用力點了頭，自言自語般地說了「這樣才對」，然後轉身走出醫院廂房的門。

班納在門關上好一陣子後才似乎回過神來，再次檢查了彼得的狀況。

「有任何需要就跟我說。」

彼得點點頭，班納轉身往辦公室走去，彼得總覺得班納叔叔的的背影看起來十分落寞，連肩膀都垂了下去。他鑽進毛毯底下，將東尼送給他的漫畫緊緊抱在胸前。醫院廂房角落裡的聖誕樹再次綻放金色的粉末。

彼得閉上眼睛，揮去腦海中娜塔莎阿姨的手挽著東尼的畫面，勉強自己陷入夢鄉。

/

彼得將食指和中指嵌進領口，試著稍微扯開晚禮服的領結，他的舞伴麗玆往他拋來充滿疑問的一瞥，彼得擠出一點微笑，搖頭表示沒事。

他的侷促不安並非來自這一身二零年代的晚禮服。

彼得在聖誕舞會的前天出院，班納叔叔大概受不了他不斷追問什麼時候可以離開，只好讓他喝下味道像是青草茶的濃黑色藥水，叮囑他千萬別勉強後就讓他離開醫院廂房，彼得多少心感愧疚，但還是很高興能及時趕上聖誕節——雖然這也意味著他面臨著另一個問題：舞伴。

畢竟當時他跟東尼說已經找到舞伴時全憑一股沒來由的衝動，現在他只想往腦門上來一記遺忘咒。

幸好這個問題以以意外圓滿的結果順利解決了。奈德鼓起勇氣邀請雷文克勞的貝蒂當舞伴，貝蒂欣然答應，並且將好朋友麗茲介紹給彼得，他們倆就誤打誤撞地和全年級最美麗的兩位女孩在聖誕舞會上攜手共舞。MJ聽到這個消息時露出不以為意的表情，她沒有舞伴，甚至沒有費神去找，彼得這才想起他自始至終都沒有考慮邀請自己的青梅竹馬。彼得為此道了歉，MJ只是聳聳肩，表示舞會這種推行人們尋找另一半的活動是為間接造成求偶焦慮，崇拜父權主義，與促進性別平等背道而馳，彼得完全聽不懂她的意思。

「我喜歡自己跳舞，怪姐妹合唱團的歌根本不適合雙人舞。」MJ認真解釋道。

這彼得倒是聽懂了，他答應幫MJ也買一朵腕花。

舞會並不像彼得原先預想的那般令人手足無措。霍格華茲大廳在獵場看守人和教授的佈置下完全變了一個模樣，十二棵巨大的聖誕樹列在兩旁，各色的魔法光球取代了原本的漂浮蠟燭，在空中變化著色彩，時不時還有長著翅膀的小精靈撒下金銀粉末，人人的頭髮和衣服都閃爍點點光芒。

不同於平時眾人都穿著巫師袍而一片黑壓壓的景象，學生和教授們莫不使出渾身解數著裝打扮，各色禮袍和晚禮服在溫暖的光線裡交錯走動，像是河流裡的彩色光點，鄧不利多校長穿了一件印滿星星、月亮、太陽圖案的長袍，他在開胃點心消失之後起身宣布舞會開始。

彼得不禁往教職員的長桌望去，卻發現東尼的位置空盪盪的。

麗茲輕點他的手臂，彼得回過神來，牽起舞伴和眾人一起滑入舞池。他們跳了一曲節奏輕快的爵士樂，以及一首過度瘋狂的金屬搖滾之後迎來步調從容的華爾滋，彼得意外地發現自己舞蹈技巧尚可接受，只踩到了麗茲的腳一次，他在舞曲結束後放開麗茲的手，走到旁邊的小桌休息。麗茲很快就找到了下一個舞伴，起身繼續跳舞，留下彼得一個人盯著舞池發呆，他看見奈德和貝蒂面對面，雙手在空中做出小鳥飛翔的奇怪動作，MJ獨自一人享受著音樂的律動，全然沒有發現旁邊的布萊德露出癡迷的眼神。

彼得再次望向教職員長桌，東尼還是沒有出現，他不禁對東尼的缺席感到失望，又想到這樣就不必看見東尼和娜塔莎相擁而舞的畫面，但旋即又在心裡責罵自己這些想法。無論他怎麼想， _東尼叔叔_ 從來不屬於他，彼得閉上眼睛，長長嘆了一口氣。

「你怎麼沒有在跳舞呢？」

彼得睜開眼，看見史萊哲林的昆汀・貝克學長在另一張椅子上落座。

「貝克學長。」彼得禮貌地打招呼。

貝克學長是校園內的風雲人物，他是學院魁地奇的追蹤手，曾經奪下史上最高紀錄的單場分數，他人緣極佳，大家都想認識他。去年他在一次意外中受了十分嚴重的傷勢而休養一年，所以他比其他同學年長一歲。雖然他經常往來各種社交場合，但大家都覺得他多少有所保留，這份神秘倒是為他增添了不少個人魅力。

「舞會有時候真的很折騰人，」貝克說道，從走過的家庭小精靈頭上的托盤裡拿來一杯香檳放在彼得面前，「我在你這個年紀的時候倒是覺得很有趣，聖誕舞會當天我們可都沒有睡覺。」

彼得歪過頭想了一會，他記得那個傳聞。「我想我聽過這件事。」

「是嗎？」貝克學長露出笑容，「但願不是任何不該讓你知道的事。」

彼得不禁覺得有點尷尬，他拿過香檳杯喝了一口，一股奇怪的苦味讓他嗆了一下，他立刻滿臉通紅地掩住嘴巴。貝克感到有趣似地笑了，自在地喝下半杯，「 多練習幾次就不會這樣了。」他說道。

彼得點點頭，放下香檳杯，實在不確定自己是否喜歡這種飲料。

「你想換個安靜點的地方聊聊嗎？我知道一個好地方。」貝克學長微笑著問道。

彼得還沒來得及細想，就被突如其來的騷動吸引了目光。舞池中的人們停下了腳步，眾人目光齊齊看向餐廳的大門，接著人們開始緩慢移動著為遲到的兩位嘉賓讓開一條路，男女眼中都充滿了著迷與欣羨。彼得從他們的眼中猜到了些許來人的身份，他頓時感覺心頭一緊，卻無法別開視線。

是東尼和娜塔莎——東尼叔叔和娜塔莎阿姨。

東尼穿著勃根地酒紅色的西裝，底下是深灰背心，領帶則是比外套略深的暗紅色，繡了細線的布料在光球的照耀下淡淡反光，他甚至戴了一副有同樣色系鏡片的眼鏡，鏡片底下的眼睛掩不住笑意。娜塔莎則穿了一件紫紅色的修身晚禮服，與東尼的衣著顏色相襯，從肩膀到下擺綴滿細緻的鏤空雕花，後背挖空，她一轉身就露出了整片引人遐思的背部。他們的打扮看上去像是出席美國的狂歡派對，而非英國巫師的聖誕舞會，但成功地吸引了所有人的目光，就連平時對東尼頗有微詞的某些名門之後也不禁直盯著他們看。

彼得從來沒有看過他熟悉的這兩個人如此打扮，尤其身為特務的娜塔莎阿姨從來是一身黑色勁裝，如今一襲盛裝讓彼得也看得目不轉睛。當然還有東尼——他的東尼叔叔——彼得不禁感覺臉上一熱，但那股熾熱情緒在看見東尼牽著娜塔莎步入舞池的瞬間像是被冰水澆熄。

但是他移不開眼。

東尼的一手握著娜塔莎的腰，他們身軀緊貼，另一隻手與彼此緊緊交握，隨著樂曲自在地舞動，偶爾娜塔莎附在東尼耳邊小聲說了些什麼，東尼就輕笑出聲，連眼角都彎了起來，雖然處於眾人之中，他們卻像在獨立的空間裡共享著獨屬於彼此的話語。

他們看起來好登對，彼得看著東尼舉起手，帶領娜塔莎轉了一圈。沈重的情緒攫獲了他，彼得拼命眨眼，但刺痛的感覺從不斷從眼皮底下浮現，他甚至無暇注意貝克學長還在跟他說話。 _無論是東尼或東尼叔叔，他們都不屬於他。_

舞池中的人群再次開始騷動起來，彼得轉過頭去，發現東尼已經不見了，而人們正競相邀請娜塔莎共舞，其中不乏低年級的學生，娜塔莎自在地應對，臉上滿是有趣。

貝克學長的聲音突然流入彼得耳中。「你覺得呢？我們趁大家還沒離開之前——」

彼得猛然起身，「抱歉，貝克學長，我沒辦法。」

他從來沒有這麼失禮過，但是一股焦急的感受逼他離開座位，穿過擠在娜塔莎周圍的人潮，他四處張望卻沒有看見東尼的身影，突然間他瞥見通往天文塔的走廊，他的直覺告訴他那是正確的方向。彼得推開人群，在奈德、貝蒂以及MJ不解的目光中快步走向走廊。他在抵達樓梯的時候開始小跑步，一路跑到螺旋梯頂端，踏上位於屋頂的天文塔。

有個人影站在巨大的天文鐘下方，月光照亮夜霧像是一層薄紗縈繞在他身旁，他出神地望著手中的魔杖。

「東尼叔叔。」

東尼轉過來看見彼得，輕聲罵了句該死，迅速把魔杖收到晚禮服的外套裡面，他沒戴眼鏡了，一瞬間他的表情毫無掩飾，於是彼得鼓起勇氣大步走了過去。

「如果羅傑斯叔叔聽見的話，又要糾正你的措辭了。」

東尼輕哼一聲，抬手揮去身旁格外濃重的銀色淡霧。「你就不該聽見，所以他什麼也不會知道，明白嗎？」

彼得微笑，突然感覺好似某種熟悉的事物回到了身邊，他們並肩站在天文塔的邊緣，晚風吹拂他們的頭髮。彼得瞥了一眼東尼，正巧捕捉到他別開的眼睛。

「我以為你很享受舞會，」他悄聲說，「你和娜塔莎阿姨一起跳的舞很精彩。」

東尼短暫地露出驚訝的表情，他看起來想反駁，最後卻只是發出一聲淺笑。「希望你不是真的這麼想，我只是個道具，娜塔莉並不是來找我的。」

「不是嗎？」

東尼搖搖頭，看上去很放鬆。「說到舞會，你這個年紀不是應該好好跳舞嗎？我看你邀請到了全年級最美麗的女孩。」

彼得感覺臉頰一熱。「不是、不是的，」他意識到自己似乎說錯了什麼，「麗茲很漂亮，但是我不是她——她也不是我的——我們不是那樣的。」

他完全不知道自己在說些什麼，心裡感覺一團糟，最後挫敗地嘆了一口氣。東尼安靜地看了彼得好一會兒，然後抬起雙手落在彼得的領口上。

「你的領結是怎麼回事？」

彼得低頭看了一眼他在舞會上試著解開卻不成功的領結，此刻歪了一邊掛在他的領口上，他輕輕地噢了一聲。東尼搖搖頭，一副拿他沒辦法的模樣，他的手指穿進布料之間，十分熟悉地解開糾纏的領結，解開後彼得感覺全身都輕鬆了不少，用力呼出一口氣，這倒是讓東尼笑了。東尼隨手把解下的布料塞進自己的外套口袋裡。

「五年了，」他說道，眼睛未曾離開彼得的臉，「感覺就像是昨天的事情。」

雲霧散去，露出今晚的滿月，月光落在他們之間，一瞬間彼得想躲進陰影之下，但是他終究逼著自己看向東尼。

「你去了哪裡？」他問道。

東尼深深嘆了一口氣，但這次他沒有避開彼得的眼睛。「你也有權利知道了，」他的語氣更像是在說服自己，「神盾局一直在追捕十五年前那場大戰的幕後主使，這次他們找到了一點線索，有鑒於我也有參加那場戰爭，所以他們請我幫忙。」

彼得點點頭。

「那些人也殺了你的父母，彼得。」

不知怎地，彼得總覺得自己早就知道這件事了，或許是東尼在醫院廂房表現猶豫的時候，又或許是在東尼消失的那五年之內，或者是他的夢境早已告訴他答案，他感覺身體深處的風暴再度聚集起來。

「你抓到他們了嗎？」最後他問道。

「抓到了一部分，」東尼回答，目光很柔和，「我很抱歉，孩子。」

彼得搖搖頭，抬手抹去不知何時滑落的眼淚，硬是吞下浮到喉嚨間的啜泣。「你、你還會再離開嗎？」

「短時間內不會。」

彼得感覺體內的風暴散去，他靠近東尼。

東尼嘆了一口氣，「看看我做了什麼，我不該這樣毀了你的聖誕節。」

彼得大力搖頭。東尼抬起手碰觸他的臉龐，但很快就放了下來，彼得忍下來不去追尋那迅速失去的溫暖。

「我給你帶了聖誕禮物。」

東尼抬起右手，一顆透明玻璃圓球出現在他的手掌上空，他翻過手的時候彼得伸出手，圓球便緩緩飄落到他的掌心裡。玻璃球發出淡淡藍光，球體內有一股白色煙霧不斷旋轉，霧氣散去後，細小的星星漸次浮出，排列成漫天星斗，星星化作流星雨，接著灰藍的夜幕變成深邃黑夜，星子聚集成銀河以及彩色星雲，像是小小一顆玻璃球內裝了萬千宇宙。

「天文球，」東尼解釋道，「會根據每天的天象改變，你就不必只在天文塔才能觀測星象。」他停頓了一會兒，像是甄酌即將出口的話，「如果你還想當個太空巫師，可不能搞錯星球的位置。」

溫暖的情緒脹滿彼得的胸口，他看向東尼，東尼點了點頭，像是他了解彼得未問出口的話語。

「我當然記得。」

天文球在彼得的掌心內縮小為一顆彈珠大小，頂端繫著一條銀鍊，東尼伸手過來，將項鍊套在彼得的頸子上，縮小的天文球正好落在他的胸口。

「這樣就不會弄丟了，」東尼說，「彼得。」

_我願你群星指引，我願你永不迷途。_

彼得意識過來時他已經抓住了東尼的手，東尼沒有抽回手，他望著彼得，像是等待，像是希望彼得決定下一步應該往哪裡前進，他的手按在彼得的胸口上，掌心底下是天文球，彼得不禁感覺到萬千宇宙在他的心裡化作其他東西。

晚風吹起，樓下中庭的音樂與嘻聲笑與飄至他們之間。

彼得深吸一口氣。「我們可以跳舞嗎？」

東尼安靜許久，然後將他的手從彼得的掌握中抽出來，一瞬間彼得以為東尼準備拒絕他，但他卻執起彼得的手放到他的肩膀上，然後他的手握著彼得的腰，他們的另一隻手緊緊交扣。

「我沒辦法對你說不，」東尼的語氣充滿無奈，「無論我試了多少次。」

_那就別說不，永遠別對我說不_ ，彼得想著。他貼緊東尼，感覺溫柔的情緒擴散到他身體的每一處地方。東尼按著他腰側的手輕輕使力，引領彼得踏出第一步，他們在月光與陰影之間旋轉，雖然沒有音樂，但東尼的眼眸、東尼的手，以及那貼在胸口上的心跳讓一切容易許多，彼得感覺他的腳步好輕盈，好似他等待此刻許久。

過往與現今的許多片段浮上心頭，彼得回想起他的夢境，他的房間，空中永遠漂浮的群星，星子像是所有他最珍視的回憶，在他的心裡明明滅滅。一瞬間，彼得明白了許多事，他明白了為什麼當東尼出現時，他的內心總會刮起風暴，而那股風暴又為他的雙眼而平息，他明白為何他聽見東尼帶著別人參加舞會時，他會感到難過又苦澀。他的體內有個宇宙，而東尼出現時，那個宇宙裡的恆星就會為他不斷前進，直到再也無法忍受而爆炸，成為照亮萬物的超新星。

他們轉了最後一圈，但沒有放開彼此的手。

「我喜歡上你了。」彼得說。

東尼安靜地凝視著他，直到彼得看出他眼中的情緒。

「你早就知道了。」

東尼這才點頭，他放開彼得的手，他們仍然站得很近，彼得能聞到東尼頸間的香水味。

「為什麼你不告訴我？」

「我該怎麼說？」東尼輕輕嘆了一口氣，「我該怎麼告訴你，你喜歡上了一個比你大三十歲的對象，但這也沒關係？」

「……沒關係嗎？」

風吹落了彼得前額的一小撮頭髮，東尼探手將它撥到耳後。「我在這件事上也不是全然無辜，彼得，」他放下手，「如果你知道我的意思。」

彼得感覺一絲希望亮了起來。「什麼時候開始的？」他問。

東尼抬手撥亂了自己的頭髮。「我不知道，你衝進我辦公室裡的時候？我要是沒把你趕出去，我真的不敢想像會發生什麼事。」他用力吐出一口氣，「然後是那場該死的魁地奇，你不知道你從空中掉下來的時候，我真的——有一部分的我同時死去。」

彼得感受到東尼的害怕，但同時又遏制不住胸口明亮的情緒。

「說不定是更早一點，在我讀了你寫給我的那些信的時候，」東尼用力閉上眼睛又睜開，「天啊，你絕對不知道我有多少次想把你在課後單獨留下來——我嘗試過忍耐，彼得，我做不到。」

_於是我在億萬光年之中，一點一點往你而來。_

彼得感覺自己的嘴角往上揚，那是喜悅，他抬起手放在東尼的胸口上，東尼瑟縮了一下，但沒有避開他。

「我們該怎麼辦？」彼得小聲問道。

「那得由你決定，」東尼握緊他的手，「我不會因為你拒絕我就再也不理你——除非那是你想要的。你可以決定我們的下一步，或是以後的事情，如果你覺得這會讓你不安全，我會立刻辭職。」他深吸一口氣，兩人交疊的手在他的胸上起伏，「告訴我你想要怎麼做。」

彼得知道他想要什麼。

「可以給我一個吻嗎？」

東尼短暫地閉上眼睛。「只有一個吻，我們還得想清楚其他事情。」

彼得想著這是第一次東尼如此不知所措，反倒是他萬分確信他想要什麼。他抬起頭，往東尼靠近，然後感覺到東尼的雙手環抱他的腰，他們像是緩慢趨近的星星，直到他們的嘴唇貼在一起。

彼得從未如此確信一件事。

他的心之所向。

/

這一年的聖誕節發生了許多事。

奈德和貝蒂在聖誕舞會結束後認定彼此為靈魂伴侶，開始正式交往；布萊德和MJ說了一整晚的話，從此蛻變為女權主義者，逢人就大聲疾呼打擊父權，人人有責。

貝克學長在香檳裡下愛情魔藥，試圖誘拐其他學生，卻被娜塔莎發現，而這並不是他第一次犯案。娜塔莎狠狠教訓了他一番，聽說讓他在醫院廂房裡哀號了一整個晚上，因為校醫不巧請了病假。

這一切都來自奈德精彩萬分的轉述，而彼得絲毫不為錯過感到可惜。

/

彼得的護法改變了。

他在六月的普等巫測上回想起天文塔上的時分，感覺體內的星星升起，流入他的指尖。 _疾疾，護法現身。_ 魔杖頂端出現銀色的光，那股光亮聚集成形體，變成一隻銀色蜘蛛。銀色蜘蛛護法沿著考試教室奔跑，形體明確，法力強大。

彼得同時驚訝地發現，蜘蛛身上多了一層堅硬外殼，而且靠近胸腹的部分有幾片是金色與紅色。

他很確定監考官在評分表上寫了一個大大的「傑出」（Outstanding）。

他看向角落裡的東尼，東尼的眼裡寫滿驕傲。

/

那一年的暑假，他才知道不只有他的護法出了狀況。

他終於看見東尼的護法。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家會喜歡這篇AU！有任何回饋歡迎留言。之後我應該會寫出續篇，屆時再見！  
> 歡迎至噗浪@yuukanda0604找我聊天。  
>   
>  Hope you al like this fanfic. It was tremendous pleasure to write a pairing in my favourite setting (Harry Potter fan forever). Hope I'll get to finish translating soon. Until then. Please visit me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lydiakaoru


End file.
